Fire and snow
by ForeverEchelon
Summary: Andy has another fantasy and fire and snow is all it took.


_**A/N oh wow again thank you all for the reviews favours and alerts to rain I again was not expecting that so I thought I would give you another. I have just finished this in time for the finale of rookie blue cant wait I'm excited to see what is going to happen? Is Sam ok oh man its tense. Sorry about the spelling and grammar dyslexia and all. **_

Sam stood in the doorway looking out at the snow covered ground; there was a fresh blanket that had fallen that day so everything was covered. Andy with shovel in hand was digging out a patch of snow for some reason Sam did not understand, it was like she was just digging in random spots. Sam did not say anything he just stood and watched not wanting to get in her way. When Andy started something she had to see it through, Sam took a sip of his hot chocolate and thought he would tease her just a little bit.

"You missed a spot."

He pointed in the area that she had discarded the snow. Andy stood up straight and gave him a pointed look. Not wanting to take him on at that moment she carried on digging she was in the zone. After a good hour of digging Andy had to take a brake she wanted some warmth and a hot drink. She made her way inside and made her self a hot chocolate, Sam had given up on her half hour after she started and he was now fast asleep on the chair.

Two days they had been at the cabin Sam had hired it for a few days for both of them to relax and have a brake from the city. It really was not Sam's thing cabins but he knew that Andy would love it. It was almost Christmas and this was just present one of many he was going to give her over the holidays. Sipping on her drink she looked at the sleeping man in the chair and gave him a light kiss on his head, wrapping herself back up she went back outside into the snow to put the finishing touches to her plan.

Gathering large stones that she could find into a circle in the clearing of snow and moved and placed the dry fire wood she and Sam had collected a few days ago and placed them in the middle of the stone circle. Running back into the cabin she grabbed a small ground sheet from the closet and a blanket from the bedroom and took them out side placing them on the ground.

Sam was staring with all the noise she was making and with the running in and out of the door. Sleep still trying to win the battle of awake and sleep Sam shook off the reminisce stood up and caught Andy's arm as she tried to dart out the door again this time with a large quilt from the bedroom closet.

"What are you doing?"

"You will see soon enough, you'll like what I have planed I promise."

With that Andy realest herself from his grip and continued with her mission. Sam was really baffled as to what his girlfriend was doing, he really thought she had gone nuts with the cold or she was just getting to much fresh air; Fresh air did that to people make them go loopy he had seen it happen.

Another half hour had gone by and Andy had set the fire alight, standing back she admired her work. This was going to be perfect, something she always wanted to try since first dating Sam. Another one of her fantasies was about to come true all she had to do now was get Sam out into the cold.

Just one more thing Andy had to do and she would have Sam where she wanted him. Taking a few moments to get ready Andy stepped out of the bedroom and walked towards the front door her heavy winter coat wrapped around her tight.

Opening the door one last time she turned around and looked at Sam who was stood by the fireplace.

"Sam."

Her voice sounded sexual as she began to unbutton the coat and revile to Sam what she had on underneath. A red lace and silk bra and panty set were on show a glint in her eyes as Sam looked her up and down. A groan escaped from his lips, man did he like what he was seeing. Andy turned and made her way out the door and Sam was on the tail in a shot. Making her way over to the blanket and fire she sat down and patted the floor beside her. Sam launched himself onto the blanket and took hold of the lapels of Andy's coat pulling her in close to him. Looking into each others eyes Andy could see hunger and want in Sam's eyes were Sam could see lust and mischief in hers.

Sam pulled her in closer still looking into her eyes he crashed his lips onto hers, the kiss was frantic and his hands made there way under her coat. Andy gasped at the cold of his had but they soon warmed up agenised her body as he kissed her with all he had. Andy's hands made there way to the base of his neck as she played with the small hairs that where there. Andy sat up on her knees as she made a play from the base of his neck to the zipper and button of his pants she wanted them off quick smart. Sam knowing what she was doing made quick work of them for her, tossing them to one side, so he in turn slid his hands under her coat moved them over her bra and up to her shoulders releasing her of the thick barrier that was preventing him from gaining access to her incredible slender toned body.

Andy not agreeing that he still had more clothing on then she did tug at his jumper; Taking it over his head and then tossing it to the very small pile of clothing on the very edge of the blanket. The crackling of the fire in the background creating a warming glow on their skin not making them that cold. Sam again latched his lips onto Andy's skin sucking and nipping on her pulse point Andy gasping from the sensation that was running through her body. His hands gliding up her back and unclasped her bra and then removing the straps, which too joined the clothes on the floor. Sam took her breast into his finger tips and rolled them and squeezing them as he took the other into his mouth. Andy moaned loudly as Sam's tongue circled her nipple and his hand pinched the other. Not able to control herself Andy pushed Sam backwards so that he was now lay flat on his back and straddled him. Able to feel his growing erection through the fabric that was keeping them apart from what this whole fooling around was leading up to she lent down and bit his earlobe.

Sam loved it when she did that to him it was one of only a few people knew about, his mum and his sister; he use to ask them to play with his earlobe when he was little it was soothing to him and until later on in his adult life really turned him on. That's why he had to stop his sister from playing with them whenever he went to visit her, they would talk him stretched out on the sofa and his head in her lap as she messed with them.

Nipping licking and sucking his lode Sam had to flip Andy over so that he was in control of the situation. Starting at her lips he kissed down her neck over her breast past her belly stopping at her belly button. Thrusting his tough out and licking the innings of it for a second he continued his journey. Kissing down her left thigh making his way back up spotting her damp panties, he nuzzled his nose there only for a second what sent a shiver up Andy's spine. Again he continued down her right thigh and back up to her centre. Looping a finger into the silk and lace under garment he pulled them down slowly Andy lifting her bum only a little so that he could get them off. The pile of clothing only getting bigger Sam took his finger and traced it down Andy's folds and then gripping it with finger and thumb. Slowly inserting his index finger into Andy he could now feel how wet she was for him, pumping his finger in her a few times he inserted another Andy groaning with pleasure. Sam lowered his head a little more and with his tongue licked the part of her folds he could get too. He delved in as deep as he could go lapping up all of Andy's juices her hips thrusting upwards so he could delve even more. Her walls gripped onto his fingers and then it happened a shudder and waves of ecstasy over took Andy's body Sam had sent her over the edge and beyond screaming out.

"Oh god Sam this is fucking amazing."

Her voice was heavy with a loss of breath thanks to Sam and his magic fingers and tongue; she grabbed hold of a fist full of hair and pulled him up to her lips. Looking in eyes Sam took the two fingers that where just seconds ago inside of Andy's folds to his lips and put them in his mouth and sucked the rest of the juices from his fingers.

"Fuck Andy you taste incredible."

He then crashed down on her lips letting her taste herself from his lips; Andy wrapped her legs around Sam's middle and flipped him over so that now she was in control again. The smell of the fire was surrounding them, a pleasant smell that anyone would tell you they loved. Andy kissed down his neck down his chest nipping at his nipples on the way just as he did, down his amazing abs past his belly and then with both hands grabbed as much material of his boxers as she could and pulled them right off in one swift movement. His cock bouncing back Andy took hold of his huge member with both hands and with a slow pace began to stock him. His foreskin moving over the head of his cock made him moan deep from within his chest Andy then grazed the tongue over the tip of the head of his member.

Another groan left Sam's mouth as she put in fully into her mouth; Andy made it all the way down to his base cupping his balls massaging them as she went. Andy was glad she had a good gag reflex or she would have been gagging at that moment. Up and down his shaft she went one hand cupping as the other followed her mouth. The pace quickened Sam's heavy breathing telling his brain to keep it together he did not want this to be over to quick. The throbbing of his cock Andy could feel it in her mouth so as she came to the tip of his cock she licked around the head and grazed it with her teeth just a little. Sam sucked in a sharp breath.

"Fuck Andy do you know what you're doing to me right now?"

Sam lent himself up on his elbows so he could see Andy's actions her eyes caught with his she kept them there. Grazing sucking and pumping Sam shudder then finally went over the edge spilling his seed into Andy who swallowed every last drop. Letting him go Sam and Andy franticly made out until Sam was ready for his second wind, what only took ten minutes.

Flipping Andy on to her back Sam moved himself between her legs pushing them apart with his knees he hovered over her. With the nod from Andy in one swift movement Sam entered Andy with ease; she was still oozing from what he was doing to her. Allowing Andy to adjust to his size Sam began to thrust slowly into her rocking back and forth at a steady pace. The heat of there body's and the heat of the fire mixed together so they were not cold, Andy arched her back and wrapped her legs around him so he had better access drove deeper and harder into her tight folds. Faster longer harder Sam thrust Andy screaming his name from the top of her lungs Sam grunted. Andy's walls again began to grip hold of Sam as he sent her over wave after wave her body shudder as Sam thrust one last time till again he spilt his seed into Andy. Sam collapsed onto Andy but not so heavy as to crush her there breathing heavy and erratic. Sam rolled off her to her side and pulled her in to a hug. Andy grabbed the quilt at her side and pulled it over them, snugly under the cover she kissed Sam on the cheek.

"We really do nee to do this more often."

"You got that right, sex in the snow who would have thought it was a big turn on?"

Andy laughed again and kissed him this time on the lips, laying there for a little while as the fire died down they both gathered up their things and made their way inside.

"That's two fantasies out the way I just need a third."

Sam smiled at her kissing her lips and closed the door with a glint in his eye ready to take Andy on for a second round of love making.

_**A/N again what did you think? Did you all like it? Love to know what you think, sorry but desperate and without a date is on the back burner for awhile cant get my head around the next chapter ill update it as soon as I can think of something I promise.**_


End file.
